left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Parish - 4/5: Quarter
The Quarter is the fourth chapter of the campaign, The Parish, in Left 4 Dead 2. This chapter has a crescendo event in which to get across a roof to a balcony that contains a safe room, a parade float needs to be driven to create a bridge between the roof and balcony. The float (when activated) plays a loud, cheery tune that attracts the infected. This tune replaces the usual soundtrack that plays when fighting the horde. Strategy Campaign The Street Arm yourself in the safe room with the ammo and supplies given, before exiting the safe room be sure to pick up a ranged weapon such as a machine gun and pick off the wandering infected outside the safe room door once you have exit the safe room and go straight ahead look around the corner of the building to the left incase any infected are around there, head straight through the building to the north clear out the rooms of infected and any infected on the stairs to the right of the door, once the area is clear search upstairs and down stairs for guns and supplies, then head straight out on the balcony and take out the infected on the street below, the common infected wont notice you instantly so use this to your advantage, once the street is clear travel across the balconys and onto the street below you, watch for room at the side of you for any common or special infected, fight your way to the end of the street and reach up to the Jazz club, enter carefully and take out any infected in the first room and the second, be sure to check the bar for any weapons or supplies and be ready to head upstairs, once you travel up the stairs of the Jazz club take out any infected snooping around on the second floor (there often might be many infeted so be sure to stick together), once done head to the door on the far left of the room and look straight over the balcony and pick off any infected, go down from the balcony and head through the door and turn left, there will be a long alley way sometimes covered with infected so be sure to deal with them quickly when you go half way down the alley you will notice a door leading to a three story apartment block reach the top off the stairs and be careful for any infected while heading up or down the stairs they may notice you without you noticing them, when on the third floor go doen the hallway then turn left into a room be sure to clear it out first because by the door there maybe weapons and supplies, once done go through the door out on the balcony. The Float And here we go '''THE CRESCENDO EVENT, '''You will notice across the courtyard there is a float with a large jester mask atached, clear out the courtyard while on the balcony and go straight on the roof below the building to the right side of the balcony (CAUTION: once down there is no way back up on the third balcony get what you need from the apartment first), once you head down on the roof go on to the second balcony and head straight down the stairs that lead you into the courtyard and hide behind the stairs with your team, then have one person on your team activate the float, the instant he/she activate the float and alerts the horde have everyone camp under the stairs, Be careful for Spitters be sure to take her out, and the special infected should be delt with quickly before the can strike if you are unlucky enough to have a spitter spit at your team or have a spitter spawn at all move away from the acid patch, once the acid patch clears return to the stairs, Once the horde have died out head up the stairs and back onto the roof you were on before, infront of the building should be some scaffolding, and as you can see the float has made a clear path travel across the float on into the building. '''The Street (Part 2) '''Once you have entered the building go straight through the door and head down stairs it should be clear, once you reach down stairs turn left through the door this will lead you outside, turn left and take out any infected down the small alley that may cause a problem, head straight down the alley and thourg the door continue through the building (Note: Once you reach the second room there should be a health station take what you need, head through the shop to the entrance, and again you will reac a second street, stay in the shop and shoot out of the windows at he infected this will provide abit of cover for you and your team, once clear go down the street unitl you reach yet another dead end, turn right and you might notice a doorway and a few open windows, go through them and kill any infected near by the go into the corridor and head upstairs then again go down the hallway and out on the roof, while up there kill any onfected down below, go down and head down yet another long alley way once you reach the end off the alley you will enter a small car park kill the infected that gather around the streets and the car park, (CAUTION: There is often an alarmed car hear DO NOT set it off) once the infected are wiped out head behind the tunred over truck in the car park, there you might notice more common infected have you and your team kill them, once there gone go through the Destroyed barricade and into the safe room were you can get ready for the Finale :) Give ya self a pat on the back! Trivia *The sign "Jules' Fresh Crawfish", which can be seen in the picture above, is also present in the Waterfront at the start of the map. *As the Survivors progress, the military effort to clean out the infected by bombing them into submission becomes evident. At various times, the Survivors call out to the military to stop bombing them. *The original name for this level was "The Сondos". *During a bombing run by the military, a Survivor can take minor damage if they stand under falling debris. An example can actually be seen right inside the saferoom the Survivors start in. If you stand in the corner across from the gun-table, the military will start bombing and debris will fall and damage the Survivor for about 4 damage. *In the Bar before you get to the crescendo event there is a piano in the corner that can be played but it has no real effect upon the zombies. This is the same piano that appeared in Left 4 Dead in The Church. Category:The Parish Category:Chapters Category:Left 4 Dead 2